Ice meets fire
by kawaiialchemist
Summary: Finally some alone time! Or is it? Hiei comes across a strange girl in the park, who is searching for the spirit detectives. What are this strange girls intentions? Review or none for you!
1. Chill fire ball

The night was cool, the air was fresh as Hiei decided to leave the comfort of his warm house for a walk, to clear the air along with his mind. He had settled in the human world against his will 6 months prior. He could still hear the ringing of Kurama "Please Hiei, please? I'll help you I promise", in his ears. After a week of begging Hiei had finally given in just to the sheer reasoning, that if he heard his voice one more time he could shove his sword where the sun didn't shine. Kurama helped him find an apartment doable with the salary(if that's what you would like to call it) Koenma gives him. It was a one bedroom apartment complete with utilities, that Hiei never used. After Kurama taught him how to use the microwave, he hadn't used the stove since he figured out it wasn't the fireplace. He often kept the lights off and the landlord stopped by frequently, wondering if he even still lived there. Hiei didn't have much of anything to even prove he did in fact, live there. There was no welcome mat, or decorations for holidays, or even mail coming for him. There was a wall of weapons in the dining room, a pantry stock piled with ramen and bottled water, one solitary sheet on a cot in his room, and a closet full of black.

Meanwhile, the human world was so stuffy and personal. You were never completely alone, what with neighbors and friends around all the time. It was almost as if humans didn't understand the term "privacy". His nightly walks were the only thing keeping his sanity. The infamous black cloak lined his thin frame, it was now "winter", as the humans called it, Hiei preferred hell. As a fire demon any temperatures lower than 60 felt like zero to him anyway. Thin white clouds of fog came from his nose as he walked, hands in pockets, in the park he had walked through so many times before. He approached his bench, yes his bench, he sat there every night at approximately midnight, it might as well belong to him, he saw a womanly figure. He flitted away to the trees above the bench and looked down onto the stranger.

Usually he could remember faces from this town, but not her. Just as he bent down to get a closer look an icicle skidded past his face barely missing and looking up at him was a pair of icy blues. "What do you want?", a skiddish voice asked, or even pleaded. Hiei gave her a long stare, never had anyone in human world attacked him for merely staring. She looked to be shorter than Hiei, her lavender hair hung in curls dancing along her mid stomach, she definitely looked like something Hiei would call frail, the tiny frame had no jacket, no coat, no parka. Hiei wondered how she could still be breathing as she couldn't have been more than 90 pounds. Finally after his 5 second observation he replied "That is my bench". The girls eyes traveled to where she had been sitting "But there's a whole ¾ of it left, I do not occupy that much room". Hieis eyes for the first time observed the true size of the bench, but in the process realized the whole bench was laced with snow. It was cold, but it was not that cold, none of the other benches had snow on them. "What are you?" Hiei demanded with an increased guard. The voice that came from her mouth sounded as if she might cry "I am what I am". "What are you doing here? I know your not human. Start talking" Hiei said with an increasing threatening tone placing his hands on the sheath of his sword. "Oh please don't hurt me, I'll tell you anything" she said covering her head with her frail, little arms. "Then talk!", he barked pointing the tip of his kantana in her face, harsh yes but Hiei didn't care. "I'm looking for the spirit detectives! I just wanted to rest, I'm sorry no one informed me people owned benches in this world", the girl replied innocently, speaking so fast she was clearly frightened by Hiei

"The spirit detectives? What? Why?". "Its confidential, I'm sorry" she stuttered. He jumped from the tree sheathing his sword, for the first time standing face to face with the creature. "I am a spirit detective" he mentally cursed himself for reffuring to himself as one. "How do I know you are what you say you are, you could be a demon and I would know no different." she lowered her hands from her face for the first time making eye contact with the being. His jet black hair, and bright red eyes surely gave cue he was not a human. "Spirit detectives are generally demons. Have you no brain?" he mocked. Shame came across the cheeks of the girl, she really didn't know anything about what she was doing.

"Meanwhile, what are you doing out in the 30s with hardly anything on?". This girl was seeming stranger and stranger by the minute. She did wear a kimono, a light salmon color grazed with cherry blossoms. "I uhm,..I..." she started to stutter once again. Hiei sighed loudly to himself, if he did not shelter this girl, and her mission turned out to be of importance and Hiei let her freeze to death that god damned baby would have his ass. "Follow me, I will take you to the detectives come morning, for now I can prove my identity back at my house" Warily the girl nodded and trialed beside him "Who are you?". "Hiei" he would not grace her presence with his full name, "And who the hell are you, besides crazy?" "Naomi" she said quietly.


	2. We need to talk

They arrived at the place Hiei called his home within the hour. As Naomi stomped her feet free of snow on the porch area, Hiei gazed back at her as if to ask what she was doing. "Well,..I don't want to dirty your house" she replied innocently to the gaze before he had a chance to elaborate. Hiei almost smirked, if she thinks his house was worthy of the feet stomp, wait until she sees the inside.

With a shrug reply back, Hiei pounded on a brick in the wall that upon his effort broke loose from the wall relaying a tiny key pad. Hieis fingers punched at the speed of light a circuit of 13 digits, this he hated more than anything. Koenma insisted it was necessary after enemies had simply walked in his unlocked house and stolen files. How was he to know to lock it, isn't a door enough? As the lock clicked open, he replaced the brick and he went in first, _ladies first my ass_ he thought to himself as he entered and left the door hang agar for Naomi.

As she entered, she was hit with a wave of extreme heat. The house could've been on fire, it was that hot. She tugged at her collar, mostly unknown to Hiei the blood of an ice demon coursed through her veins. "So you like it warm?", she attempted at conversation as Hiei stripped of his coat and threw it to the chair. "Yes", a solemn reply came from the mouth of the demon. Hiei was not one for small talk. Kurama had once tried to teach him, it was simply what humans did, they talked. Hiei thought it was useless, just get to the point already.

Naomi stood in the middle of the empty room gazing to its belongings, there wasn't much of anything. There was a small black coffee table with a notepad full of chicken scratch writing, a leather couch, a soft material lined lazy boy, and one solitary photo of a girl with blue hair and red eyes, they looked so eerily similar, she reached her hands out to touch the perimeter of the frame.

Hiei sat in the lazy boy he had thrown his coat onto earlier watching her look around nosily "Don't touch that!" he exclaimed as he received the rapid response of the pullback of her hand Are you going to stand their all day and admire my decorative abilities or are you going to sit down and tell me what the hell your doing here?". The harsh voice of Hiei drew her back into reality rather quickly as she sat down "You don't have to be so mean,..." she trailed off softly. "Shut up and talk already!" he insisted rolling his eyes as he tapped his fingers rhythmically one after the other. "You haven't proven you are in fact a detective, how can I trust you?" Naomi demanded in a cowardly tone.

With that, Hiei rose to the kitchen table and retrieved the thing he was told was called a wallet. He flipped it open to a laminated card, shoving it in her face. She picked it from his grasp and gazed onto it "Spirit detective", was printed boldly across the top and "Jaganshi, Hiei", below it in slightly smaller print. In the left corner was a photo of him, looking quite unhappy I might add. And more to the right there was more information conveyed about his stature and abilities. "I'm in grave danger" she whispered quietly to him, looking deeply into his eyes. His eyes held a true form of hatred, that was even apparent to her, a perfect stranger. He held the type of eyes, the type of gaze that conveyed true pain and a harsh mentality.

Hiei was forced to gaze back at her, her eyes were such a bright blue, he could almost see the icy town she came from. For the first time since they had met, her fear was more than a cheap form of flattery, and he realized this girl had a soul. Her eyes almost seemed to quiver when they made contact with his own. "Who, or what is after you? What are they capable of? How do you know they are in fact, after you? Do you seek the detectives as a whole, or merely one of us?" Hiei fired back to back questioning the girls intentions and attention span.

"I,...I don't know who is after me. I'm sure it sounds stupid but,..." she said as her gaze broke with him, her body turned and looked into the flames of the roaring fire as if she was ashamed to admit her problem. "But,...they are. I can feel someone watching me,...every time I look they disappear." Hiei looked to become truly annoyed "That's what this is about? You probably just have a stalker? Go home." he said rolling his eyes walking to the door and opening it for her.

Naomi's eyes narrowed, her gaze grew thick. She half walked, half stomped to the doorway, gave him a strong glare and smacked him across the face "Do stalkers do this?" she demanded and hiked up the sleeve of her kimono, revealing an open wound from her wrist to her elbow, it was jagged, looking to be made by claws. The rage built in the fiery eyes of the demon as he reached forward and grabbed her wrist yanking it to his face receiving a strong whimper response from Naomi. "Touch me again, and I'll break your wrist.", he thought he could smell blood when he first met her, but for once he doubted himself. After a long sigh Hiei shoved her arm in the air above her head "Apply pressure" he ordered as he walked towards the bathroom, returning with a first aid kit "You and I, are going to have a talk" he said pushing her to the couch.


	3. Your eggo is what?

"Start explaining." he said as he dabbed the antiseptic with a strange new found sense of caution. This girl was weird, she had far too much of a broad mood spectrum. One minute shes scared, the next minute shes nosy, and then shes pissed. This was why Hiei hated women, so complex. As he had previously stated, just get to the point already.

"Well,..its kind of a long story. I'm sure your getting tired" she stated as a form of stalling, she winced when the antiseptic made contact with her skin. "I'll break your wrist right here, right now" he said giving her wrist a minor twist to prove his point. "Alright! Alright! Stop" Naomi rested her head back on the surprisingly clean couch. "Well it all started last year,...." she trailed off closing her eyes repainting the scene in her own mind. "I started dating this man, everyone said he was no good, but there was enough going around about me that wasn't true for me to not pass judgment on this poor man. At first he seemed reasonably polite,...funny, the man of my dreams..." she paused frowning slightly.

"And then?", Hiei asked mesmerized he had this must interest in a complete strangers story.

"And then,..out of the blue he asked me to marry him. And well,..I accepted. Almost immediately after-wards he started demanding,...demanding uhm.." she stuttered, as the rosy complexion returned to her cheeks.

"Sex?" Hiei retorted as he started threading his needle, preparing to make the first stitches.

"Yes. And I figured we were engaged, who would know? You know? I mean I'm sure you've done it before right?" Naomi asked, trying to pull him into her story, he never seemed to be paying you full attention,even when he truly was, this ought to get him.

Hiei coughed, almost seeming to gag on his own saliva. "I uhm,..." he paused drawing a blank. Why the hell did he care what she thought of his sex life? He inserted the needle and began to sew the pieces of torn flesh back together "Yes." he stated simply. It truly was none of her business, he decided.

"Well,...I told him I was really nervous and he promised to be gentle, but..it was if something overtook him. I think he forgot I was even a person under him. He was so rough, selfish, painstakingly awful,.. I grew scared and left the second I could get out of sight. Later, he contacted me, and the only thing he said was that he was hoping to repeat last night again. I was so,...offended, I gave him the ring back" she said as her arm twitched in sheer detest of the process it was being put through. "It was only later,..I realized I was,..." she trailed off biting her lower lip.

Hiei bit the string and tied it off at the top "You stall too much, just say what you want to say. You don't need to whine and bitch about it." he sneered as he unwrapped the gauze.

The girl looked down tears traveling down her sorrowful face "I'm pregnant,...its his...and..I think he has someone after me for it."

"Does he not have a right to his own spawn?" Hiei said as he secured the freshly laced stitches

"Well,...I,...I think its him who is after me, who did this to me. I was scared and I shut my eyes, stupid move, I know. But he smelled familiar, I'm 95% sure it was him. I know he will cause harm to me if I don't seek further protection." she insisted.

"Are you keeping it?" he questioned looking up to her releasing her newly bandaged arm.

"Well,..yeah why?" Naomi remarked, a little on the defensive side.

"Well you said I know he will cause harm to me, not my child. You don't seem as if you give two shits about your child yet. I will not help some selfish being, who won't cope with the consequences of their own actions. It was a simple insurance question" Hiei said crossing his arms.

"I'M KEEPING IT, I AM! AND FUCK YOU!" she shouted at him, soon after covering her mouth delicately, she never swore. It was almost scarey how little control she had over herself anymore."

"Is it too tight?" he asked as he rose from his seat putting away his kit.

"What?" she asked confused.

"The bandage, is it too tight?" he repeated.

"No,..no its fine. Thank you" she stated as she put the sleeve down to her kimono.

"One more thing. What makes you so special? Why should I help you? I'm sure there are plenty of pregnant demons in your position?" Hiei stated, totally ignoring her courtesy. "Because,...my fiance.."

"Ex" Hiei interrupted as he trudged into the kitchen returning with water for himself.

"Ex." she corrected. "His mother was a parasite demon, feeding off the life forms of other demons. She didn't care what it took to get food, so long as she kept on living. And I fear,..based on my symptoms my child is the same. I can feel myself slowly becoming sicker. And I'm afraid I will die before I have the chance to see to it that my child is safe" Naomi said laying back more on the couch. Her eyes made a longing contact with the water he held, the bottle sweat from how cold it was compared to his hands.

"You have two feet and a heart beat." Hiei said crossing his legs.

"I cant protect myself! Have you seen me?" she panicking as she threw out her hands.

"I meant the water, I see you looking at it like a starved old man. I'm not going to serve you just because you carry a bastard child." he scoffed.

For once Naomi smirked, "Oh,..thanks" as she rose. In a way she almost liked the "you and I are equal" sch meal, he could be a little nicer about it though."One last night" he said looking to her. "Yes?". "You said you could feel yourself getting sicker by the minute, my bathroom is to your left. If you get "sicker by the minute" on my floor or furniture, you'll buy me a new one" he said as he propped his feet up.

A sweat drop traveled down her face as she sighed "I'll keep that in mind"

Authors note: Credit for pregnancy idea goes to my friend Dan, although he'd much rather sex. Haha. Review please


	4. Exams & potstickers

Naomi approached the refrigerator, opened it, and bent down to look inside. Staring back at her was a spider. The web consumed the entire door, proving the point it was never opened, especially used. Her stomach growled as she stood up with a grumbling sigh only to see Hiei standing, leaned against the door frame watching her every move.

She jumped a little as she spoke "Did you uhm,..did you drink the last water? There isn't any more?" she half asked, half stated. Hiei's response wasn't with words, but rather with actions as he reached into he cabinet and opened it for her to see. Naomi gazed at it with wide eyes, staring back at her was around about 50 packages of ramen noodles stacked neatly by flavor and size and then in the lower corner an entire shelf of bottled water.

The silence grew as she continued to stare in disbelief at the site in front of her. "No wonder your so skinny,..." she trailed off "You never eat anything!"

"Are you easy and blind?" he retorted as he scoffed as if the packages in front of him qualified as real food.

"Ouch,...that hurt" she refereed to the comment. "So, we're going to the store!" Naomi exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Uh,...maybe you are. I'm not going anywhere", a grin laced the fibers of Hiei's face. He almost laughed at how foolish this girl was, she snaps her fingers and he's supposed to just go to the store? Fuck that.

"And if I die on the way there,...it comes back on you." Naomi smirked. "Oh yeah Hiei, two can play this game." As the grin melted from his face and an irritated glance replaced it, he said nothing as he put his shoes on and exited the room. Naomi frowned "Is it really that big of a deal?" she shouted after him.

"I suppose I can't let the innocent child suffer from your short comings", was the sole reply from the mouth of the angered one. "My short comings? You're the one that doesn't have any food! People can't live on ramen noodles." Naomi accused.

"People can, infants cannot, this I fully comprehend, thus why I did not put up the fight. Put your hormones away and hurry up" Hiei said with a sigh as she trudged behind him clearly annoyed.

And so a shopping trip began to the local market, it was now 2:00 am. "Are there even stores open at this hour?" the girl questioned curiously. "No."

"Well then,...where are we going? How are we getting the food?" panic laced her voice.

"We're going to steal it" Hiei shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing. Leaving Naomi dead in her tracks blinking slowly.

And so a few hours later and some utterly destroyed warehouses later, Hiei's fridge was full of whatever they could carry. "Do you cook?" Hiei asked crossing his arms. "Uh,..if I say no are you going to yell at me again?" she questioned with doubt surrounding her statement as they peered at the array of food on Hiei's coffee table.

A loud sigh emerged from the fire demon as he gathered some cabbage, onions, garlic, carrots and pork from the freezer and trudged into the kitchen. He placed the items on the counter and ripped a small knife from the dining room wall. "Kurama is coming" he stated as he held the knife under the flame of his hand to properly sanitize it

"Who's Kurama? And why is he coming at this hour?" she questioned as she sat on the kitchen floor huddled far from the heater.

"He will be your medic, he is a spirit detective also. He knows far more about women than I ever want to know and he will take proper care of you for the next year or so. He is coming now, because I don't do mornings" he said as he checked the blade for nicks or anything else keeping the knife from being absolutely perfect. He began to finely dice the onions demonstrating his speed as the knife made contact with the rest of the vegetables as if they were made from the thinnest material possible and began to saute them in a pan

She tugged at the rim of her collar again as she watched in awe "Your a speed/fire demon?" she inquired. Hiei reached over to the thermostat dragging the tiny knob over to 0 as the furnace shut off "I guess you could say that, clearly you have ice demon blood in you, but you don't have the guts to reach up and turn the heat off if you are warm"

"Its your house." she stated as she watched him prepare pot stickers as she lay on the floor. "Too much sex got you tired?" Hiei smirked folding over the sides of the won ton wrappers. "Shut up" she stated as if it was starting to no longer upset her, and she started to truly understand Hiei's personality "I just don't feel well". "You remember what I said" he said redrawing the boundaries as he fried them in the pan. "About what?" she questioned as the color started to drain from her face, it was obvious she was going to be sick, even more guaranteed when she covered her mouth rising from her seat rather quickly to the sink.

"No. No" Hiei said as he gripped her by the shoulders and guided her with grace to the trash can, where she proceeded to bring back up what seemed to be, everything she had ever eaten. Hiei removed the stickers from the heat and placed the water beside her on the floor as he waited for her to finish. He brought dinner out to the coffee table after ten more minutes of heaving.

Naomi shuffled across the floor seemingly exhausted as she lay across the couch in a cold sweat. In perfect timing Kurama entered the building. How did he get in? Only someone like Hiei chooses the numbers 1 to 13 as his code.

After a few moments of awkward introductions, Kurama began his exams while Hiei, seemingly, unaffected pity wise by the bout of vomiting watched enjoying his pot stickers.

Kurama then pulled Hiei aside after the testing was complete and Naomi lay fast asleep on the couch, pot stickers left untouched. "You have to watch her, this parasite is going to devastate her completely, if not kill her"

"Its her problem, not mine" Hiei sneered crossing his arms a few feet down from the tall plant wielder.

"I'm not asking you to pity her Hiei, just watch her nor am I asking you to fall in love with her, just take care of her, you know?" Kurama rolled his eyes at the temper of the fire demon.

"Yeah I know" Hiei muttered,

Little did Hiei know that Kuramas instructions would soon carry truth.


	5. Screw women

It was month two, Kurama had dubbed Naomi approximately four weeks pregnant at her last check up. He had resided with her for a month, and the changes were notable. Hiei had food in his house, all day, every day. Hiei never ate much, but under strict instructions he did attempt to cook a few times a week. Of course he hated being ordered to cook, he was a lazy loner of a human being. He bothered no one and asked nothing of anyone, but yet here she was, someone who required constant supervision. What did he do to deserve this he often asked himself.

They had grown closer, definitely not Kurama & Hiei close, but he could tolerate her company and in small doses even some talking. Even now as Naomi was sitting on the stump of the forest, lightly dressed in sweats enjoying the cool weather that Hiei oh so detested, watching him train.

It was astounding how fast he could move, how fast his silver blade sliced through air so fast you could hear it. Despite his fire demon blood, his shirt was off forcing his body to work harder through the cold. Forcing himself to work harder and harder as his body got colder and colder under the harsh December winter.

Hiei didn't necessarily love her, but he definitely did his job. She was allowed to go nowhere alone, and she went everywhere with him. So far this was how she liked it, no one had come after her since that day she decided to seek help. Although, sometimes Hiei felt like he was married to her it wasn't all that bad, or at least it wasn't after she learned the rules. It took him a whole month to train her not to touch anything, ask anything that couldn't be answered in a few words, submit anymore annoying requests for a television, or walk around at night while he was at slumber. She had learned this the hard way when a dagger landed just a precious centimeter from her pretty face when he had mistaken her for an intruder.

She didn't look anything close to pregnant, in fact you would never know she was. Sometimes Hiei would find himself staring to her, looking curiously. Hiei had seen pregnant people before, but never actually liven with one and had to witness one inflate like a balloon. She was mainly human to him, except for her insane vomiting at 1 A.M.

"Why do you train so hard?" she asked him putting her head on her knees, bent and huddled close to her body.

"To be the best" Hiei answered catching his breath dragging his wrist across his forehead to catch the beads of sweat. Lately after the mood swings had started to get more severe, he tried not to come back with as severe of a comeback. This was not to be mistaken for kindness or pity, he was just tired of listening to her bawl.

"Will you teach me?" she questioned curiously, rising to her feet.

"Teach you to what? Wield a sword?" he said, his voice just oozing with disbelief.

"Please? I just wanna try it" Naomi pleaded.

Hiei pushed the sword just far enough into the ground that it would stay upright, but not be stuck forever via the tundra like grounds of winter. "Pick it up" he acquired as he watched. Naomi walked forward wrapping her delicate fingers around the swords handle. She lifted it slowly and cautiously stared into the gloriously polished finished Hiei maintained. "So you just,..swing it around?"

"If that's what you want to call it." he smirked, this my friends, was going to be good.

Naomi gripped it with both hands, tightening her knuckles around it swinging it in a few directions in a manner that almost seemed graceful. She spun around stabbing the air with it chuckling mischievously to herself. Hiei was actually snickering under his breath "You look like a damn fairy, not a swordsman."

"Hold it more like this" he said as he came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, he pushed his fingers on top of her own, forcing them down more towards the blade, but still safely behind it. He moved the sword slowly but harshly in her hands from left to right, in a far more precise, straight manner. "More like that." he said as he began to back away from her. The light scent of lavender followed close behind. But more frightening, he could swear he could feel the energy of such a being within her, rising and making everyone aware of its presence in society.

"Hm,.." she paused. "Eh its not for me after all." she shrugged.

Hiei sheathed his sword and gazed into the morning sky, it wasn't too bad of a day out. "We should go for ice cream!" she exclaimed as if she hadn't eaten all day when she had just this morning eaten french toast after the daily battle against her stomach.

The nearest ice cream shop was only a stones throw away so with a sigh Hiei nodded slowly as he replaced his shirt and cloak. If he had said no it would've just become a long drawn out battle about why they couldn't go, damn females. "Hey uhm,...did you hurt your arm?" she asked as she reached out to touch his bandages.

"You're so damn touchy feely." he said as he yanked his arm away "Yeah, I have a minor injury" he lied as he pulled his sleeve down.

As they sat a few moments later on the same empty park bench where they met the month before, they made little effort towards small talk. Naomi had kept her spoon in her mouth, even though she had finished that spoonful gazing into the snow covered trees, when she gasped so suddenly and so eerily it almost scared Hiei. "What?!" he asked looking over to her. Her spoon fell into the snow and her ice cream cup slid from her lap onto the ground as she curled her arm around her abdomen "Oh my god!" she shouted "Speak woman!" Hiei exclaimed

"I haven't even thought about a name! I've been referring to the poor thing as an it for a whole two months." she gasped covering her mouth

Hiei then fell backwards into the snow, anime style of course. "I should fucking destroy you."

"What? Me? Why?" she asked as if she had done nothing. "I thought you were having an,..I don't know attack of some sort or something related to your vagina" he mumbled as he lay in the snow looking up at the sky.

Naomi gazed with him, still seated on the bench, until a snow ball hit her in the arm. "Next time you have a thought, let it go" he mumbled

"You know,...next month it can hear me call it an it" Naomi warned.

"That's impossible, and ridiculous" he stated rolling his eyes as he stood up to leave, and Naomi gathered her fallen cup and spoon, he watched her carefully as he tried to figure out,...why his heart was beating at the speed of light. Why was he so scared, was it because for that second he thought she had fallen ill? I think it was,...woh. "Ew" Hiei said aloud accidentally.

"What?" she said as she discarded her trash

"Nothing, its your turn to cook for my ass" he smirked as they begun the pathway home


	6. It will all be okay, maybe

It was month three of nine, and a miraculous event had occurred. Like a kernel of popcorn, Naomi had popped. Not huge or anything, but he had noticed when she reached to the top shelf and her T-shirt had ridden up alone the sides of her stomach she had the slightest, almost unnoticeable bump. In fact with her T-shirt on, you never knew. Hiei was just that good, to be frank.

Kurama had just arrived. He checked her vitals, and asked her about various discomforts. Hiei did give the girl kudos, she never complained about how bad she felt, even despite the constant rising she did at least four or five times a night. Hiei had even found her curled up in the bathtub a few times. While Hiei had zoned out and was brought back to life by Kuramas incessant nagging "Hiei, Hiei. Are you listening?"

"Yeah fox, I'm listening", he muttered.

"I don't like her temperature", he whispered, since she had fallen asleep beneath him.

"What do you want me to do?", he asked rolling his eyes as if he could fix her stupid mistake.

"I don't know, but I'm staying", he stated sitting in Hiei's favorite, and only lazy boy.

"Fine, whatever. Then you cook for a change", he said sitting on the floor in a corner. The silence brewed for a few minutes before a tiny voice emerged "What,.uh,..what do you think will happen to her?", Hiei said.

"I'm not 100% , but I think she has an infection, like a cold", he assured knowing how bad the term "infection" can sound. "Why does it matter?", he asked with a smirk.

"I'm just wondering if she'll make it to the fricken bathroom", Hiei blew off. It was slightly this, he did hate vomit, but there was a tiny bit of him that may have been,..worried? Was that the word?

She slept for several hours on the bed Hiei moved her to after Kurama fell asleep in the recliner. When he laid her in bed his impulse was to cover her, he almost forgot she was an ice demon. She stirred awake, slowly blinking her eyes at him as she yawned and moaned out "What happened?"

"You fell asleep", he answered as he stood in front of her. "Oh,..sorry you had to carry me"

"Its not a big deal, until you get fat", he said breaking the constant eye contact she always wanted to have.

"Hiei?" she asked as his eyes reconnected with hers. "Do you think,...the baby will hate me?", she asked

"Why?", Hiei gave her a suspicious grin

"Because its my fault that its a bastard,..and I've never been a mom before,...what if I screw up?", she asked looking into her pillow.

Hiei's eyes actually felt a wandering need to connect with hers "Its built in" he paused "That mothering shit, girls are just supposed to know it. You'll get it"

"What if its not for me, and I let it sleep the wrong way or I feed it to much, or not enough. Or what if I can't deal with its powers", she rattled off every possible thing that could go wrong.

"Just stop worrying about it, be quiet", he shrugged her off.

Naomi's eyes begin to water "Your so horrible, you can't say one nice thing to me, even through all this. You really have no soul, do you? You really get off on this kinda shit!", she exclaimed, voice breaking "You like when people cry or when someone around you feels sad or regretful, because it makes you feel better about your own miserable existence. You call me a whore for getting pregnant, and my child a bastard. But at least someone somewhere wants this baby. No one wants you! You've probably never even had a girlfriend, Kurama is the only person who can even stand to be around you, and you know it!", she said turning her back to him "Just get away from me", she sniffled.

It felt like the ice brewing through her blood had penetrated his heart, it was true he knew of this kind of thing, but no one ever had the balls to say it to his face, no one ever. He wanted to say something equally as rude to her, but the words would not come to his mouth. He turned and exited the room, shutting the door behind him and walked into the living room. As he laid himself down on the couch, he gazed into the ceiling, for the first time in years he laid awake, unable to sleep.

He was still staring at the ceiling come 4 A.M, when he heard Naomi hacking from his room. Something inside him made him rise from the couch and lightly make his way into the bedroom. Upon opening the door he saw Naomi bent over the porcelain god, the bathroom door hung open behind her. He sat on the bed and waited for a pause in the obnoxiously loud heaving, and as time passed he started feeling sorry for her. He knew she had nothing left, but her stomach kept insisting. After the noise was finally silenced, he slowly spoke "For what its worth, I'm sure you'll do better than you expect. All you can do is let things happen the way they're meant to.", as he looked up to her he realized her legs were shaking, and her knees were buckling while she attempted the short walk over to the bed. He helped her over and lay the back of his palm against her forehead, it felt hot to the touch, not an emergency by any normal persons standard but to an ice demon her temperature had skyrocketed.

"Stay here", he said as he went into the kitchen and woke Kurama. Upon a short discussion they decided an ice bath was there best and only option right now.

"You have to strip her.", Kurama had said to him. "What? No! You do it! Your the doctor", he exclaimed.

"Shes more comfortable with you, just do it we don't have much time", he ordered as he ran off to fill the tub and to his freezer to collect ice.

That was how Hiei had ended up staring at her again unconscious body. It was almost rape to undress her while she wasn't even awake to notice he thought to himself as he reached down to the elastic waist band of her sleep pants and pulled them gently down her legs, which didn't take long considering she was short. He felt her warm, soft skin beneath his knuckles as her cotton pants drug down with them.

He discarded her pants behind him as he reached to her tighter tank top. This part he hated even more than the bottom. Girls chests always made him nervous, no matter what you did, girls always thought you were looking at them. He pulled it gently over her head and lavender curls. Left laying in front of him was possibly the most skin he's seen in years. Her perfume cascaded into the air once her clothes were removed. She smelled of sweet hazelnut. Even pregnant, she was still,..well,..hot, Hiei decided. She was thin, but in shape. Her muscles were tightly toned and her curves fit her figure just right. He was so distracted at this scene he almost forgot that she was pregnant. Only when you really looked, and she was sideways could you even tell, with a trained eye.

"Are you coming Hiei?", Kurama asked as Hiei was snapped back into reality, and carried her inside the bathroom setting her down in the tub. The sudden change in temperature woke her with a jolt. "Oh my god I'm naked!", she said covering herself up.

"Your temperature is very high, it was our only option at this point", Hiei whispered.

"Is the baby okay? It won't die right?", she barged Kurama with questions.

"No,..you'll be fine after a few moments in here, I'm going to the store to get some dry ice to let melt in your room", he said as he bowed, and made his exit.

"I'm really scared", she whispered and her eyes teared, at the site of this Hiei was reminded of the incident earlier "You were right Naomi", he quietly admitted.

She just looked to him, biting her lower lip "I'm sorry, I'm just scared"

As if some other force overtook him, he plunged his hand into the cold water, it burned like a hand on the stove to you and I, he then clasped his hand around hers and uttered a nearly silent "It will all be okay".


	7. Kiss me, baby

They were almost half way through, month 4. After many ice baths and nights spent awake, Naomi had recovered with no permanent damage. Obviously, besides wondering why Hiei had held her hand.

Naomi was in the yard, planting bare root roses (If this is wrong sorry I Google searched plants able to be planted in Feb) while Hiei trained again. She had looked up from gardening to watch him train many times before, but this time was different. She found herself looking at him in a whole new eye. It was no doubt the hormones swimming through her veins, but still. Was it weird for her to be looking at her protector like a piece of meat? Something inside her still yearned to know why Hiei had broken down and held her hand when before, everything that happened was all her fault. Why the sudden pity? Why the diff-

"NAOMI!", Hiei shouted interrupting her train of thought. "Lets go come on, I called you four times."

Hiei locked them inside as always routine and she took her spot on the couch reading her baby name book. "Is Benjamin a bad name?", she asked

"I don't like it", Hiei shrugged.

She sighed closing her book as the silence grew "When are we going to do something exciting? We never do anything. We just sit here all day long."

"What would you like to do?", Hiei cocked back as if this was the only thing to do.

"Lets go out for dinner for once, see a movie, bowling, skating, something. I heard so much about human world, and I've seen so little", Naomi pestered.

"Maybe if you shut the hell up we'll order out for dinner, maybe I'll borrow Kuramas television for a movie, but I will not go out with this stupid human population.", Hiei sighed

"Your scary", she mumbled quietly, hands around her little stomach.

"What? Why?", he said as he located the phone book to order out.

"Every time you talk, I can feel it move. Like it knows you don't like it", Naomi said looking up to him.

"What are you talking about?", he said thumbing through pages.

"The baby. It moves every time you speak. As if its afraid of you.", she blinked slowly as her eyes met his.

"That's preposterous, and disgusting", he said putting the phone to his ear.

"No its not! How is another life disgusting!" she demanded.

"It just is, moving around in there and just questionable", he said as he placed his order as she walked over peeling his hand from the phone book and pressed it against her slightly enlarged stomach "How is that disgusting?" she asked as she placed her palm on top of his and laced their fingers gently together. Hieis words slowed to a stop at "General Tsos,...", as he felt the slow pushing outwards of his own hand against her stomach. He could almost feel the toes of the child's foot. He was at a loss for words, never having experienced such a thing before.

"Hiei, the phone", she spoke slowly and quietly to avoid confusing the Chinese man. "Uh,..right", he said as he stated that was all and hung up the phone.

"Doesn't that hurt you?", he asked curiously, not making any effort to move his hand, even despite the fact she was holding it.

"Its uncomfortable sometimes, but it doesn't quite hurt.", she whispered.

It was then that Hiei realized maybe she wasn't so selfish after all, here she was withering away to nothing for the life of a child that could grow up to be nothing but evil, maybe even kill her. Despite all this, she trudged on. That, Hiei decided, was willpower as he gently took back his hand.

They exchanged an awkwardly long deep glance as Hiei tried to put words to what he wanted to tell her. "Your brave, to do this" he said as he looked her over, admiring her. She had such violent bouts of vomiting, she still didn't look very pregnant, although the child was strong.

"Hiei? Does what happens in the movies ever come true here", she asked taking a seat beside him on the couch.

That was random he thought to himself "Sometimes, why?"

"Kurama let me watch a movie, The notepad or something. The couple was so happy, and they fell in love and stayed in love forever. Is it possible to do that here?"

"Sometimes" he answered again.

"I just kinda wish, my baby had a father. Like the guy from The notepad", she suggested.

"I think its The Notebook Naomi", he corrected propping his hand on his palm.

Naomi inched closer to his face, until they were just barely apart "Hiei,...will you pretend to be its father. Just until I find one? Please?", she begged. Hiei could see the sincerity in her eyes as he gazed deeply into them. You could almost see right through her needy puppy-dog face.

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't do diapers", he stated nonchalantly as he tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

Her jaw nearly dropped, she didn't even have to beg. "Thank you so much!", she exclaimed as she closed the gap between them with a kiss. Hiei had to stop himself from blushing. He was kissing a pregnant woman, well she was kissing him. Isn't that wrong on some level? He asked himself as he felt so inclined, as to kiss her back. Naomi was so shocked where this went she didn't know what to do, except wrap her arms around his neck, opening her mouth a little more, accepting him. Hiei gently placed his hand on the back of her head pulling her in for more, he hadn't kissed a woman in years, not that he had been kissing guys or anything.

Their tongues explored each others mouths as Naomi whimpered slightly, she was dying for some sort of sexual relief, and this was only exasperating it. They continued to kiss as the doorbell rang off the button in the background. Neither of them cared, they were too into this to think about food. They slowly parted ways as that awkward glance came up again.

"What was that?", Naomi asked, cheeks covered in a rosy complexion, a thank you was the kiss' sole intention.

"You tell me.", he questioned, after all she had kissed him.

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long, I had 3 writing assignments, and practice test questions xD. I was also sick for 3 days. Please continue the reviews.


	8. Make me yours

"Hiei, you need to take her around some other people, she's going to feel sheltered" Kurama warned as he looked at Hiei, whose arms lay crossed on top of his chest. "You act like shes your property"

"No I don't, shes so fragile Kuwabara will open his big fat mouth and she'll start crying. I wont let him do that to her." he stated.

"Well Yukina wanted to plan a baby shower for her when I told her about Naomi, so lets let her. With Yukinas presence Kuwabara will behave." Kurama pointed out.

"How is she?" Hiei evaded the subject at hand.

"She's getting weaker, watch her more carefully when she walks. She has a tendency to sway a little. But don't change the subject" Kurama headed "Shes going and that's final"

"I swear to god if she starts crying" Hiei was cut off by "Hiei what in the world do you care? You guys hate each other, right?"

Hiei paused in his reply. He didn't hate her, or anything close to it. In fact he was starting to fall for her,..maybe? He questioned himself

"Hiei? Whats going on? Kurama asked suspiciously

"Nothing, I just don't hate her" he shrugged off as he walked away from Kurama to go arrange the table, something he did when he was nervous. He fidgeted.

"You love her." Kurama stated leaving Hiei frozen in time "No I don't, or anything close to it. Now get out. I'll have Naomi there like you asked."

",...Loving someone isn't a bad thing" were Kuramas parting words as he shut Hieis door behind him.

Hiei sighed with relief, then smashed his fist into the table breaking it in two 'FUCK" he shouted to himself. God he was pissed.

"Hiei? Are you okay" Naomi asked opening the bathroom door slightly.

"Huh? Yes I'm fine, I just don't like this table anymore" he stated as if he planned to smash his table. "Do you feel better?" he asked her. The morning sickness was finally starting to fade, but now she was left with the nauseous feeling, even slightly dizzy. She had also been complaining of back pain lately, she wasn't big by anyone's standards, but for her small frame, it was bound to start bothering her.

"A little" she said looking to him. Things had been increasingly awkward, she had no idea what was going on with them. They haven't kissed since that day, but he was much nicer to her since. Naomi didn't know weather to guess he had a crush or he just felt pity because she had one.

"Get dressed, I need a new table and we're going to meet some of my acquittance" he stated careful not to reveal the secret intentions of a baby shower for her. His eyes traveled from the top of her body down to her legs. She wore only a towel, fresh out of the shower. He could smell her scent, something about love spell, it was called. A towel wrapped around her body hiding most of her assets, but still showing off more than enough to get Hiei looking. He found himself even wanting to go touch her long, wet hair.

"Okay!" she exclaimed clearly excited to meet some different people, as she shut the door.

Hiei started picking up pieces of the table as he waited for her to come out, he heard the blow dryer, drawers closing, and the blow dryer again. Just as he was carrying the last load out to the curb, she opened the door. "Am I too informal?" she asked Hiei.

Hiei turned to look towards her. She wore a deep violet colored kimono, adorned with lighter lavender flowers outlined in pink. The obi was a brighter red and tied loosely around her expanding frame. Her purple curls hung wavily and bouncy past her chest and she wore the front pieces pinned back and braided down. "No, you look perfect" he said trying to avoid eye contact with her, she was so beautiful. He didn't want to share her with the party guests.

"Come on, lets go" he said as she trudged behind him. Hiei slowed his speed to match hers, she had grown too weak to walk as fast as him anymore. It was a good thing Yukina lived just a few houses down from him, or he would've had to call a cab.

Hiei pounded his knuckles onto the door three times and lowered his hand. Yukina moved the board from the peephole and smiled as she unlocked the door "Come in Hiei! I missed you." she said opening the door. "You must be Naomi, I've heard a lot about you" she said extending her hand for Naomi to shake, which she did.

"What did you hear?" she began to worry.

"Oh only good things, only good things" she assured as she led them into the hallway and they removed their shoes. It was only then that Yukina opened another door to the main passageway that a loud "SURPRISE" was heard from everyone in the room.

"Surprise what? Am I in trouble?" Naomi asked.

"Its called a baby shower" Hiei stated looking to the now terrified Naomi "They can't shower my baby, I'm still pregnant!" she said backing up slightly.

"No, its a party for you and your baby, you play weird games and people give you presents for your baby. You eat cake and stuff, its like a birthday party" he assured her.

"Oh,..." she said as she walked awkwardly into the room, Hiei rolled his eyes knowing they would all ask to be introduced.

"You know Kurama" he pointed. "Yusuke" he said pointing to the spunky black haired teen with his mouth full of chips.

She waved nervously as Hiei pointed again "Botan", he looked to the blue haired oar riding girl. "And last, and certainly the least, we have dumbass" he said pointing to the orange haired oaf sitting in the corner eying up Yukina.

"Hey! I ain't no oaf" he protested as he got up and grabbed Naomi's hand kissing it once "My name is Kuwabara, pretty lady"

"Get your grimy paws off her already" Hiei said knocking him a good one on the head before Naomi had the chance to say anything.

"Naomi?" she said as she uttered her own name, she couldn't decide weather he would hear it or not.

"Its very nice to meet you" Botan gushed over her "That's a very pretty kimono, But your still so thin! Doesn't Hiei feed you?"

Naomi looked down observing her own stature, she was still thin. She gained maybe ten pounds? Maybe? "I get sick a lot. He treats me well" she answered

Yusuke smirked "Yeah he does, he never treated a girl better, except Yukina but then again, she is his"

"Enough!" Hiei warned Yusuke he was on thin ice.

"So is it Hiei's baby?" Kuwabara called up from the ground, making Hiei smash his face into the wood with his foot.

"No,..no its an ex boyfriends" she answered not wanting this to be any stress on Hiei.

"Well I think its great that your keeping it, good for you" Botan said with a friendly smile.

"So does that mean your baby doesn't have a father?" Kuwabara said brushing himself off, as he stood.

"I uhm,..I..well..." she stuttered quietly to herself, tears pooled into her eyes. "Open your mouth one more time Kuwabara, I will strangle you" he warned as he looked to Naomi for the first time since the oaf had spoken. Her heart had sunken, and he could tell. From the look in her eyes, she was going to cry. Hiei didn't blame her.

"It does have a father." Hiei insisted making threatening eye contact with Kuwabara.

"Who?" Yusuke asked for Kuwabara.

"That's not of your business, but he is there" Hiei said crossing his arms. "How about you guys quit tormenting the girl, and show her a good time, before she thinks an earth party's goal is to make the guest of honor cry" Hiei said taking his seat in a solitary chair.

And so they all became more acquainted as time went on, until it was gift time. They sat everyone around in a circle around Naomi, and Hiei who demanded he'd be sitting by her before Kuwabara said something stupid again.

The gifts were that of the usual, onsies, towels, diapers, etc. Until she came to one box, sitting on its own on the side. As she reached inside, she pulled out a mobile, it spun around in circles, the edges covered in round jewels. It played a gentle, soothing melody. She reached into the box looking for a name tag, a card someone left. But there was none, whoever got this had obviously forgotten.

"Who,..whos is this?" she asked as she held it up. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Silence filled the room as no one fessed up to giving it to her.

"They're a coward, obviously. Don't worry about it" he said as he shrugged. They partied on for the night and Naomi became happy to know all of his friends. They sent her home with a wagon to carry everything in, which Hiei pulled for her. He felt like an idiot but Naomi couldn't do it. She was already tired, this he could tell.

"Hiei?" she asked quietly

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Did you get me that mobile? The one with the jewels on the end" she asked him.

"I might have" he whispered. "Its dark out, give me your hand so I know your still safe" he said as he held his bandaged one out to her.

Naomi took his hand and held it tightly, she could tell he trained hard. His hand was covered with calluses and blisters, but it was warm in hers. He dragged the wagon inside and set it down by the door. Naomi looked down onto their joined hands. "Thank you for,..for the present" she said taking her hand back and placing it on his shoulder.

Hiei looked to her hand on his shoulder, he used to find it so irritating for people to touch him, but she was a different story. It was a strange sensation, he could feel her temperature change upon him, his shoulder grew cold. "It was mine,...from when I was an infant" He muttered. "How are you feeling"

"I'm kinda tired,..but my back hurts. Its quite bothersome"

"Go lay down, I have an idea" Hiei stated as he went into the kitchen and filled a bowl with ice. He followed her into her room "It may seem unorthodox, but take off your shirt"

She blushed but removed her kimono, letting it slide from her shoulders. Hiei out of respect, tried to look away from her exposed top half "Lay on your stomach" he said, but she didn't obey. "Hiei,.,I like you" she stated sitting up to make full eye contact.

Hiei didn't know what to say "Lay on your stomach." he repeated.

She stood up and took his bowl from him, setting it beside her. "I want to be with you." she said honestly "I'm tired of the awkward denial of feelings between us. Show me what you are, Hiei Jaganshi" she said as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling free the rest of her kimono.

"Remember, you asked for it" Hiei smirked as she looked up into his eyes "Shut up,,...make me yours" she said wanting nothing more for than Hiei to show his true possessive self.

It was then that he pushed her gently down onto the bed.

Authors note: Lemon? No lemon? Tell me what you think, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Its obvious what they're going to do, but the problem is should I describe it? Let me know!


	9. First lemon, not that explicit have pity

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Hiei asked her staring hungrily towards her body.

"Do you have the potential to love me?" she asked from beneath him, her hips were warm from his hands resting there. "I mean I know we don't know much about each other, but I think I love you?" she stated questionably.

Hiei went silent, that love word, ugh. "I think I do lo-,..." he trailed off "I think I lo-,.." he paused again. Why was it so difficult for him to spit out. He was a demon warrior for Christs sakes.

"I love you too" she said as she reached up connecting their lips once more, he kissed like a god. His lips alone got her excited, and she needed this more than Hiei would ever understand.

It was then that they got more passionate, needing. They fought for dominance in each others mouths, never stopping for air. God she was erotic Hiei thought. Every touch from her hands felt like little icicles against his skin, giving him goosebumps and he liked it.

She could feel the heat from his body on her own, a warming sensation left behind from his touch. She could feel his hands travel up her back fumbling with her bra straps. She parted mouths with him long enough to push his hands back and wag a warning finger at him. Hiei watched her helplessly as she reached forward pulling off his black tank top revealing his toned abs beneath them. Those icecicle hands touched him again, she was driving him up a wall. He needed to be inside of her, he couldn't wait. He pushed her back down again, tearing her bra off this time, there was no more struggle. He kissed and bit down her neck as he caressed her naked breasts, receiving an approving moan from Naomi.

Naomi drug her nails into his back, watching his every move as if it were a skin flick. He sucked on the skin from her neck, leaving her a hickey. His mark, she was his and his only. He continued kissing and biting her neck all the while maintaining a certain tenderness with her breasts. She had complained all the previous weak about how much they hurt, and he didn't want to add to her pain. Hiei began the kissing trail down her neck and torso, kissing every few inches down as he ran his hands along her hips , teasingly pulling down the sides of her laced panties.

"Hiei" she panted "Enough"

"What?" he asked, he knew he was a bit rusty, but he didn't think he was doing a bad job.

"I can't wait any longer, Don't tease me anymore" she pleaded with him. The look in her eyes had switched from romance to the same hunger he carried, the hunger for lust.

He wasted no time in giving her exactly what it was she wanted, getting up on his knees he unbuckled the white belts resting on his waist. Hiei decided against taking the extra few seconds to actually remove his pants and took the opportunity to actually use the slit in his boxers and pants.

She could barely wait for him, she wanted it now, and she would make it clear "Hurry up, come on" she groaned. God that was hot, a girl _begging_ for him, not asking, _begging_.

Hiei smirked "Get up" he ordered as she did exactly what he asked of her. He brought her over to the end of the bed and pushed her top half over to allow it to rest on the bed.

Naomi looked back at him, breathing heavily, waiting anxiously. At that very moment Hiei aligned his hips with hers and thrusted forward giving her exactly what she had been waiting for.

She whimpered gently, feeling him fill her completely. She had no breath left in her lungs, it was amazing. She could feel him pull back to fill her again, it was an agonizing half second wait until she felt it again. "Is that hurting you?" Hiei asked, his voice was husky and lined with impatience. She could tell he wanted to take her like she wasn't a living being.

"No, no I'm fine." she insisted "Give it to me harder" she half ordered, half asked as he smirked quickening the pace of his thrusts into her. Hiei could feel himself sweating, the beads gathering on his forehead. He hadn't fucked a girl in years.

Naomi gripped the sheets with both of her hands, scratching on their exterior. It was mind-numbing ecstasy every time he thrusted her forward with his power, and she was screaming.

"You're so hot" he told her, mostly aimed towards the moans escaping her soft lips. He did feel a little wrong fucking someone pregnant, but he didn't care. He pulled on her hips like handle bars, forcing himself deeper into her with them.

"Faster" she exclaimed, this girl was no joke. She really wanted it. He obeyed her gladly, the friction built up between her legs and she was shaking. A quiet "mmmm" came from her lips as her shouts came in shorter bursts and Hiei knew she was so close to loosing it. He stepped up his game, really putting it to her until she announced his name at a high pitch frequency that her real voice sounded nothing like, she tightened around him. That was it for him, he felt himself get off inside her, and her legs relax in front of him.

He withdrew from her and sighed deeply as she crawled up into bed and gave him the come hither sign to join her, which he did. He covered them both with the covers and she rested her head on his chest with a satisfied sigh of her own.

"Goodnight" Hiei whispered as he ran his fingers through her tousled hair.


	10. Please dont go

"Hiei, how many notches do you have in your bedpost?" Naomi asked looking straight out the window, watching the morning sun and she traced circles on Hiei's pecs.

"Not that many, maybe a few. Why?" he asked her. Since that night they had slept together many times, and until now she had never asked about it. They had formed a relationship, a weird one at that. They acted mainly the same, except for the sex.

"I'm not one of them right? Like I mean something don't I?" she asked as she sat up in their bed pulling the sheets to her chest and grasping them lightly.

"You do" he stated as he climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. He got dressed.

She lay back down, "Just wondering,..." she paused. "Come lay back with me." she insisted.

He smirked "Someone has to make breakfast and start the day."

She sat up and walked over to him, the sheets still wrapped around her body "I suppose that means I shou-" she stopped talking as her nose scrunched.

"What?" he asked as he pulled on his cloak.

"Nothing,..I just feel this weird pain by my belly button" she said as she rubbed it slightly as an attempt to alleviate the pain.

"Is it that bad?" Hiei asked concerned.

"No its just,...minor." she said as she got dressed in her own sweats and hoodie.

She lay on the couch for the rest of the morning while Hiei made breakfast. He walked out and held her breakfast out to her, as she had become accustomed to with the kitchen table now broken. Her vision was trippy, rotating around and moving. "I'm not very hungry,..." she said as she curled herself back into the ball she had previously laid in.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he lay it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Yeah I think I just ate something bad" she said as she curled her arm around her stomach, pain was starting to radiate further down the right side of her stomach. She usually knew her body quite well, and Hiei trusted her. He finished his breakfast of french toast and went to the kitchen to wash it.

Using this time wisely, Naomi closed her eyes and fell back to sleep, but it wasn't long before the pain woke her. She wasn't sure how to react, it was pulsing, throbbing pain now. She rolled over into another position to lessen the impact. She was probably just overreacting right? It was probably just indigestion, or maybe even gas.

Naomi shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain, but no relief came. She wanted to sob, it was getting worse and worse and it was throbbing. It didn't feel like labor, but what if she was wrong she thought to herself. What if her baby dies? She was after all only 6 months pregnant. She opened her mouth in an attempt to call Hiei back to her, but no sound came from said mouth. Naomi was in too much pain to call for help. Or at least she was, until a whole new level of pain unleashed, giving her back her voice, she moaned out "HIEI!"

Hiei dropped the glass he had been washing and ran in to her "What? What is it?" he asked.

"Somethings wrong, somethings so wrong" she repeated. The sweat was coming down her face now, her fever was radiating out of control.

"Are you in labor?" he asked as he bent down to pick her up. "No,.no I don't think so,...maybe I don't know?" she cried out as he picked her up and she lurched forward in his arms "Oh god please put my down, I don't like this please no" she said.

"I have to pick you up." he insisted as he walked towards the door.

She was screaming now, holding onto her side so tightly her knuckles began to whiten "No,..no please put me down, your touch is killing me. Call an ambulance, I cant take this" she started going on in a manner Hiei didn't understand, her pain tolerance was usually so high. Something was dangerously wrong. With that request he set her down and flitted towards the phone as fast as he could. He dialed the digits of 911 and hung up instantly remembering Kurama telling him they will come even for a hang up, he didn't have time to waste with them.

He returned to the ball of life on the couch he used to call Naomi, she was crying and writhing in pain. Her face had gone red and she had a fever, she was sweating. He reached forward and grabbed her hand, holding it in his own. She squeezed the life from his hand until it turned purple, he could tell it was becoming unbearable.

"Damn those fucking humans" he said aloud, but quietly, more towards himself. How long does it take to get in an ambulance and go!GO!

He heard the approach of the sirens and picked her up again, despite her protest. "OH it hurts, don't bend me, stop moving me UGH" she shouted as her body twisted in circles to attempt to free herself from his arms.

The EMT's then took her from his arms and they piled into the ambulance together, "Hiei don't leave me" Naomi called after as their hands ripped from each others grasps.

"I'm going with her!" Hiei shouted

"No room, we've got to go now, we're taking her to mercy medical center" he said as the door was slammed in his face and they took off faster than they had come.

As Hiei was left dumbfounded, rain started to pour from the sky, along with clashes of thunder and lightning. The weather became so morose, it was almost as if it followed his mindset. Could he really loose her? He thought to himself.

His hair became wet, and his clothes stuck to his body. Tears outlining his face in a red pattern, "I love you" he finally said to the air. Hiei took off running after the ambulance, soaked to the brim and all. There was no way he could loose her now, not after she had just become his.

There were people all around her, everyone poking and prodding at her, and that annoying siren in the background. Her ride felt smooth as she lay on the table, but she knew they were speeding. She knew cars everywhere were pulling over, hoping that the injured in the ambulance wasn't dying. Was she dying? They had put an IV drip into her vein, and they were checking her vitals. She wondered how she would explain her demon blood to them, but that was the furthest worry from her mind.

Naomi could feel her eyes beginning to clothes, her body beginning to give under it all. It began to feel as if she were floating on air, on top of her body as her eyes finally did shut, and it all went black.


	11. I'll come back for you

"Appendicitis?" Hiei repeated back to the doctor after he had said it to him.

"Yes, sometimes the appendix just burst for no reason." he stated as if it was an every day type thing "We managed to remove it before it burst which is a good sign; we'll keep her overnight for observation and then she can go home" he said flipping through his clipboard.

"And the child?" he asked, anger fuming threatening to punch the doctor for blowing its life off.

"Oh heavens, I almost forgot. The child is fine." he said as he bowed and walked off leaving him to enter the room.

Hiei entered the room stopping short of the doorway gazing in at her, hooked up to her iv and other assorted medications. It really was sad to see, but every time he found himself growing sad he remembered the fear inflicted upon him when he thought she had gone into labor and the child was almost lost.

Naomi's limp body then moved slightly as she opened her eyes to look at him "Hiei? What happened" she asked quietly.

He entered the room the rest of the way and sat in the chair beside her bed "Appendicitis" he said as simple as the doctor had.

"Is the baby alright?" she asked as she turned her body over to face him.

"Yeah" he said looking away, more towards the window.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she reached towards him holding his hand in hers.

"I'm trying to,..understand something" he said still not making the eye contact that always indicated a problem.

"What?" she repeated.

"Why,.." he paused "Why a few months ago you meant nothing to me, and now.....I felt myself dying inside at the thought of anything happening to you" he confessed.

She turned her head slightly "Hiei,..that's so sweet" she said leaning forward to kiss him, and upon their separation there was a loud throat clearing sound heard. Hiei turned his head and the color rushed from his face as he saw Kurama staring back at him, arms crossed.

"Hiei, I need to speak with you outside" he said as he tapped his fingers on his arm.

Hiei stood and let go of Naomi's hand in a hurry, exiting the room. "What do you want fox?" he asked.

"Hiei forgive me for being rash, but what do you think your doing!" he exclaimed "Your supposed to be watching her, not romancing her"

"What business is it of yours" Hiei sneered.

"Perhaps that the orders play out that she is to go back to spirit world when the child is born." Kurama attempted to explain "Koenma thinks it will be best that way, she doesn't belong here. Sure she's fine now because its winter, whats she to do in the summer? Roast to her death?"

"She won't die because its summer, I don't die when its winter" He said shrugging him off for crazy.

"Shes not you Hiei, shes not some crazy guy bursting with strength desperate to practice it or show it off. Shes far more weak and frail" he said uncrossing his arms with a sigh. "Hiei I just don't think it's a good idea to get involved with her."

"Was it a good idea to invade the spirit of some unborn child to selfishly claim as your own?" He barked back at him.

"Don't bring me into this, you know this is wrong" Kurama said.

"Whatever happened to that crap you fed me about love being the goal of this society? Is that what happens to everyone here? They finally adjust and find something and you come and take it from them? Is that it?" Hiei questioned.

"Hiei,.." he trailed off sighing "I'm not the one to argue with about this; you need to go see Koenma"

Hiei looked away from him and began to walk back into the room.

"Hiei?" Kurama called after him.

The only response came from his footsteps stopping and a pause in his continuance.

"I really do think its great that you like her, really I do. I'm just trying to protect you from getting hurt" He whispered quietly.

"I'm not some little bitch, I don't need your protection. And to be quite frank I don't give a damn if your happy for me or not" his final words came as he continued into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Is there something wrong?" Naomi asked as she reached for his hand again to no avail.

"I need to,...go for a few days. I need to go see someone about something important" Hiei said to her as he watched the frown paint upon her face.

"I'll be back soon, I promise" he said as he kissed her again and gently drug his thumb across her cheek.


	12. Why do you want her to stay

Upon his arrival at Spirit World Hiei stared at the door as he began to wonder. What would Koenma make him do? He would surely catch on to the situation just had Kurama did, and he would use it to his advantage. He cringed, what if they made him beg? That damn baby was the type of little prick that would do that.

He pushed the door forward without knocking and stared Koenma right in the face, locking eyes as if it were a challenge to just look at his presence.

"Uh,..hello to you too Hiei?" Koenma questioned as he stamped papers with his signature.

"We need to talk, and what I'm about to say will go, or I'll show you wrath" Hiei growled

"Oh we'll see about that, its about that ice princess isnt it? The one your watching." he said as he smirked looking up from his work.

"Princess?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Yes princess, she is a princess Hiei. Didn't she tell you? That's why she has to go back to spirit world." Koenma shrugged as he began working again.

"Kurama told me it was you who,.." he paused as Koenma re-inserted himself into the conversation "Who asked for her to be brought back? Yes of course, I don't want the ice realm destroying the earth because we still have their princess" he said

"WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME" he shouted. "WHY IS IT SUCH A SECRET" Hiei began to get riled up as he realized everyone knew but him.

Koenma pushed back his chair a little expecting fire to burst from his mouth here soon "Because we didn't want you to go back to ice world with her, your whole community would know exactly who you are. Did you forget that was also the land of your birth? Do you have any idea that catastrophic event that would cause?" he said.

Hiei was silent, he would never go back there, maybe not even for Naomi. "How does a princess resign?" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Hiei you can't force her to resign. Besides, why do you want her to stay here so badly...unless...you do have a soul?" the smirk began to paint itself back on his face within seconds while Hiei remained silent "Tell me Hiei, why do you want her to stay?"

Hiei looked to him "I don't have to tell you shit"

"If you want to know how princesses resign you do, tell me why you want her to stay and I'll tell you, simple as that." he said as he intertwined his fingers together and placed his ego filled head on top of them.

Hiei looked away and muttered inaudibly.

"Whats that?"

"God your a prick!" Hiei took a deep breath, he had just told Naomi for the first time that he loved her. How would he tell Koenma, he would surely mock him.

"I'm waiting Hiei" he taunted.

"Because I love her, because there's no way I'll let her go back to that icy hell when theres someone out to kill her! Did you forget about him Koenma? That ex boyfriend of hers? The one that wants to murder her?" Hiei went on a bit of a rant.

"And you left her alone?" Koenma questioned.

"Well with Kurama...." he trailed off as he began to worry about her instantly.

"If she wants to resign, all she has to do is resign. Then she may do as she pleases" Koenma sighed "Now go back and find her before her boyfriend does! If she dies it'll be my head!"

"Ex!" Hiei shouted as he ran out the door and began his pathway back to earth hoping that her boyfriend hadn't taken his chance.

Meanwhile there was a deep cackle heard as a demon like hand surrounded the crystal ball on the table. "Oh look Naomi, he finally caught on. How cute." he cooed as he smirked tightening his grip upon her neck with his arm so she coughed.

"You won't get away with this. You wont" she coughed out as she crossed her arms upon her stomach.

"Hey hey woah, what the hell is that?" he said as he tore her arms off using his free arm. "You never told me you were pregnant." he smirked. "Why this changes everything."

"You stay away from it, you stay away from my baby you fuck!" she shouted

He tightened the grip yet again silencing her cries. "I'm going to let you go, you know why?" he said as he pulled on her neck until she answered "Why?"

"Because that just gives me an heir to my throne, someone to continue my evil legacy, I can't kill you just yet. I'll be back for you!" he said as he threw her across the room slamming her back onto the wall as she collapsed onto the ground and he made his exit.

She lay on the ground crying and coughing, gasping for air as Hiei slammed open his door "Why aren't you at the hospital? They told me you checked ou-,.." he stopped as he realized what had happened and ran over picking her up in his arms and hugging her tightly. "Its alright now, it is" he said

She wrapped her arms around him "He said he was coming back for my baby,...he said he would kill me" she cried.

"No such thing will happen Naomi, nothing close" he said as he rubbed the back of her head.

Authors Note:Sorry for the delay. My friend from Florida was in town all week, the delays will stop I promise haha.


	13. Forgive me Kurama, for I have sinned

"No, I dont like this at all" Kurama said as he looked her injuries over from that faithful night once again, he had checked her right after of course, but a month later the bruises persisted.

"What?" Hiei asked as he sat in his chair attempting to remain nonchalant, like he didn't care.

"The bruises,..they aren't healing. There are even new ones developing. What has she been doing?" he asked

Hiei thought back to all the romantic encounters they had together, had he ever grabbed her too hard? No. Then it started coming to him, her constant tripping and falling, paired with the loss of energy issue. Walking for more than a few minutes had become to persistantly difficult, she just had to sit down sometimes and if she couldnt, she just fell.

"She has been falling lately, and very low on energy" Hiei commented as he looked at her, her knees especially were adorned with green/blue bruises, and the flats of her arms from impacts of falls. He walked into the kitchen to make some Earl Gray

"I think its time we put her on bed rest" Kurama said with a sigh "Its not going to make anyone happy but with the pregnancy progressing and her extreme loss of energy from all the energy this child is demanding of her its not safe for her to be walking around"

Naomi sighed and whined with protest "How long?"

"For the remainder of your pregnancy, just to be safe" Kurama said as he scribbled down notes.

Naomi groaned in protest again as she laid herself down and Hiei layed down her cup and began to sip his own.

"I trust you know this means no more sex, if you are having it...." he trailed off as Hiei began to cough and choke on his tea. What the fuck? He thought to himself. No more sex?!

"We don't have sex" Naomi said as she crossed her arms "What makes you think I'm that easy!?! Screw you Kurama!" she said as she threw a pillow at his face and began to cry. Kurama took the nasty stare from Hiei as his cue to leave as he made his exit.

Naomi pulled her face back out from the pillow she had buried it in and smirked "Do you think he bought it?" she asked as she wiped her purposely teared eyes.

He laughed, she was such an asshole sometimes. He loved her for this though. "Yeah I honestly think he did" as he took his seat beside her and she lay her feet over top of his legs, covered in the throw blanket filled with ice Hiei had made for her. She layed her hands on her stomach and gazed into the ceiling as if it held lifes answers.

Hiei looked up also, mostly mocking her. "Shut up I'm remembering" she said as she sighed. Hiei didn't need to use words, his stare was enough to ask why on its own. "I'm remembering,...sex, since we can't have it for suuuuch a long time" she drug out.

Hiei shrugged and sighed. He knew he was in for a long road with the no sex rule, now she would be cranky all the time. Pft women and their hormones he thought to himself.

The rest of the week she lay on the edge of insanity, crying a lot, freaking out a lot. Overall, just losing her cool. She growled at the meer implyment of anything sexual, even if it was a joke. She was a crazy person.

Hiei lay down her dinner silently one night, as they watched a movie. Hiei just had to buy a tv to give her something to do, she couldn't do anything else. She flipped through the channels until she came across Lifetime, she was the biggest sucker for Lifetime movies. They watched the tale of two lovers, one away at war and it was almost similar to how they were. He was bitter from war, much like Hiei. And she was bitter from war with herself, much like Naomi. She seemed so into the movie, she almost didn't eat, until they got to the classic sex scene that is. She became angry and began stabbing her meat in a way that made Hiei laugh.

"Shut up!" she barked at him as she crossed her arms and got up to put her plate in the sink, one of the only trips she was allowed to make during the day. When she came back, the sex scene was far from over, she stood mesmerized by her want towards the screen. She sighed and began the trudge back to her couch and stopped in front of Hieis chair. "Im sorry I'm such a bitch." she stated as she let her arms fall to her sides.

"Its expected" Hiei said as his eyes remained locked on the tv.

"I'm talking, can't you look at me?" she sighed

Hiei raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes connecting his eyes with hers. She fell in love with those eyes, that passionate firecracker red. It was so intense, but so beautiful. She sighed and growled under her breath again. "What?" Hiei cocked back at her growl. He destested when she made animal noises instead of talking like the human being she was.

"Shut up and kiss me" she said as she sat down on his lap connecting their lips. Hiei didn't kiss too much back, not expecting her to want more than a peck, but he was in for it. She took him over making out with him. Hiei was so shocked he almost couldn't react. He pushed her away seperating their lips "We can't do this Naomi".

"Fuck you" she whispered huskily and rejoined their lips and tongues. Hiei attempted to resist her, but honestly was there anything hotter? He surrendered to her and pulled her as close as she could come. The exchange of tongues had gotten so intense he could hear her breathing increasing, he could almost feel the need and desire coming from her body.

Hiei pulled back again, "No,..no this is not allowed. Its too much for you." he said as he gripped the sides of the chair.

"Since when do you care what anyone tells you to do" she mouthed off to him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Besides, your sending rather mixed signals" she smirked as she gazed down towards his crotch.

"Fuck you" he growled.

"Please do." she smirked as she lay back onto the couch.

"Forgive me Kurama for I have sinned" he mocked as he snickered evily and leaned forward over her.


	14. Sleep is a virtue unkown to Hiei

Naomi lay on the bed, Hiei's arm was wrapped around her securely and she was sleeping peacefully until a few minutes prior, a strange sensation had awoken her. A painful string of sensations chased up her spine so quickly it made her shiver. She attributed it to the back pains she had been having lately and lay in bed quietly under his arm, but she was wide awake and anxious. "Hiei?" she said as she shook his shoulder lightly.

Hiei's eyes burst open and glanced around the room before once making contact with her own. He picked up the clock on the nightstand, 2:56. "Why the hell are you awake, much less waking me up?"

"I can't sleep,..." she trailed off and buried her head in between his chest and shoulders.

"What would you like me to do about it?" he said as he removed his hand from her and rubbed his eyes.

"Lull me to sleep" she whispered as she looked into his eyes, the only illuminated thing in the room.

Hiei sat up and rubbed his eyes for the second time and sighed. His bare abs were revealed when he sat up and the blanket fell from them. She made a small smile at this, he was so cute. Usually he sat up and talked to her until she finally did fall asleep, he lay back down again "Tell me about the names you picked again?" he asked in an attempt to get her to tire herself out.

"Sarah Lynn, or Aiden Alexa-..." she cut herself off, there it was again. The tingle of needle stickings up her delicate frame, this time it came accompanyed by a dull pain deep within her.

Hiei opened his left eye "Change your mind again?"

"No uhm,..I need to go to the bathroom" she muttered as she shuffled to the edge of the bed and walked to the bathroom. She shut the door and sat down on the toilet lid, she didn't really have to go. She just buried her head between her legs deep in thought. After she was sure they were Braxton Hicks, something Kurama warned her so much about she stood up and gazed in the mirror. She brushed a few stray bangs from her face and stood to leave, but relentlessly the pain showed up again. "Damnit these suck" she muttered to herself and leaned on the doorway. She pushed her hands against it as if she were trying to push it from its spot on the frame. She let loose a long whistled breath.

Hiei flitted beside her and leaned on the closet of the bathroom "Braxtons?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"Yeah,...how'd you get in?" she asked in desbelief still struggling through a pain.

"Window" he answered quickly and looked to her "Have you been timing them to be sure?" he asked.

"Uh no,...I just thought I'd,..I'd uhm,.." she struggled to find an excuse for her forgetfullness and when none came she sighed and opened her mouth to protest when she felt a steady stream of liquid run down her leg and both of their eyes looked down to meet it.

"Uh..." she said as her eyes grew wide in panic "Okay so maybe not Braxtons" she exclaimed.

"Gross" Hiei said as he shook his head "I'll call Kurama"

Authors note: So the reviews have come to a screeching hault, and I dont like that :/, I need to know how I'm doing, your thoughts, ideas, etc. Please share. I know you have fingers, use themmmmm. This short chapter was a result of no reviews haha


	15. Welcome to Hell

"Oh I hate this, Oh I hate this, Oh I haaaate this" Naomi spurted out from the bedroom as Hiei and Kurama spoke in the bathroom.

"Shes a month early,..I tried to stop it but I can't. This child is high risk, she needs to know that." Kurama attempted to put it in a more kind way that her labor of love could be for nothing.

"And we're supposed to tell her now? What the hell do you suggest we say to her? You might just expel a dead child!?!" he whispered harshly.

"She has a right to know and you know it Hiei!" Kurama argued back.

"Just help her and get the hell out of my business fox" he said as he walked into the room again and leaned on the door frame. Hiei gazed into the room to see Naomi in what happened to be her new favorite pose to cope with the pain. She was still pressing her palms against the walls as if she could move them.

"Why does this have to suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck so much" she carried on as she let herself slide, back against the wall down onto the floor and sit pretzel style. Naomi wore a hospital gown so Kurama could treat this situation as what it truly was, serious. She had even tied up her hair, she was actually sweating and boy did it surprise her.

"Do you need anything?" Hiei asked from the other side of the room.

"Can we put the air conditioning on or something?" she protested in a whiny voice as she wiped her forehead free of sweat.

"I don't own an air conditioner." he stated as he shrugged.

"Ugh!" she screamed, not out of pain, but protest.

Kurama walked into the room, "She would be much more comfortable if she had a cooler room, I think I'll go call Yukina" he said as he exited the room just as fast as he had entered.

"Anything else?" Hiei asked. He wanted to help her, really he did but he didn't know what to do for her. She glanced in his direction "Are you even my freaking boyfriend or what?" she icily directed towards him. "Yeah,...?" Hiei answered with a slight question in his tone, not sure of what she meant. "Then why are you half way across the damn room from me! Help me! Hold my hand or something! You useless fuck!" she shouted as she gripped the window pane convulsing with pain.

Hiei walked over to her and sat down beside her "Useless fuck hm?" he stated as he smirked.

When it passed she gazed towards him and took a breath "I'm sorry,..." she muttered out.

"Don't apologize, you don't mean it. You're already 5 centimeters, you're halfway there. You'll say much worse"

It turned out to be true, as the hours went on and she grew more tired and cranky the insults were worse. She was violent and needy at the same time, if there was such a thing. Yukina had stopped by long enough to put a cold spell on the room, but this offered only temporary relief

It was about 2 p.m that next day when she started becoming unbearable to be around. Every 4 minutes she would start screaming, the insults pouring, the dread filling the room. Naomi had refused an epidural several times claiming it was for the child's safety, but if she didn't shut up soon Hiei would give her one anyway. She had been sitting on 9 centimeters for over an hour now and it was agonizing.

She pushed her hands against the wall so hard her knuckles turned white, while she attempted to breathe. Hiei had previously gotten yelled at for reminding her to do so. Hiei walked around with her, and must've burned 12,000 calories. The woman didn't sit still; she tried to fool herself that any different position could really help with the pain. She must've been around the whole house by now. But she always came back to this spot on the wall, Hiei was growing surprised the paint was holding up to such abuse.

"I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE! I CANT, I CANT." she shouted as she put all her effort into pushing the wall, and it collapsed between her hands, dry wall and all. There in front of her was the beautiful neighborhood they lived in staring back at her.

Hiei's jaw dropped almost a foot, he rubbed his eyes. There is no way she just broke the wall. When he opened his freshly rubbed eyes, it was true "Wha,....the...fuck" he whispered

Naomi was so shocked herself she was distracted from the pain "Did I do that?". She was after all a demon, but she had never shown her true strength. She never even knew she had that kind of power inside her. The only thing Naomi could do was make icicles, now this was a surprise.

"Good news, ice is finally do-,..." Kurama stopped mid sentence and stride as he entered the room with half a wall missing. "HIEI! What did you do?" he said as he set down the ice chips and stood in front of Naomi but beside Hiei. "It was her! Naomi did it!"

"Wha? Really?" Kurama asked as they put their fists to the wall and knocked, there was no flaws in the job, Naomi had truly just lost her cool. They had been so busy discussing such an occurrence they didn't even notice Naomi come to a screeching stop in her walking fest and sit on the bed grasping her stomach.

"Kurama,,," she whimpered out.

"That is truly amazing,... just look at what shes done to the frame" Kurama spoke while he snickered.

"Kurama,.." she squeaked out again as he proceeded to speak about the amazing feat that just occurred.

"KURAMA!" she shouted as tears slid from her cheeks becoming solid as they hit the blankets below her.

Kurama spun around to face her "Oh I apologize Naomi" he said as he noticed her tears "Are you sure you don't want an epidural?"

"I think,...I think its time, I feel it,..I feel it" she whispered in distress

"Feel what?" Hiei asked as he walked over and began to rub his hand up and down her back.

"Feel the head!" she said as she gripped his hand and squeezed tightly.

Hiei's face scrunched in disgust "Ugh god what the hell? Don't tell me that shit!"

"Lay down, right now!" Kurama commanded as he examined her. Sure enough Kurama could see the head, it was right there. "Whenever your ready" Kurama stated as he let her to decide when she would begin.

Naomi sucked in a deep breath and looked into Hiei's eyes "You can do it" he said to her quietly and kissed the top of her head. Within a matter of minutes and more tears from Naomi Kurama instructed her to stop and gently freed the rest of the silent child.

"Its not crying. Why isn't it crying? Make her cry. Fix her" Naomi trailed on, way more out of it then she knew.

Kurama worked fast to suction out its airways and rub its back until finally a loud cry pierced the air and Naomi let her head fall to the pillow as she panted. She hadn't taken a breath since it came out.

Kurama cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a blanket tightly. He walked over holding her so delicately to his chest and waited for Naomi to sit up.

"Congratulations, it's a girl" he said as he handed her over.

"Hello Sarah Lynn" she whispered to the baby as she proceeded to cry harder. Hiei looked into Sarah s eyes dumbfounded and took his first breath since it all began "Welcome to hell" he joked.


End file.
